The Bipolar Queen
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Caitlyn wasn't a normal girl but she accepted that. She's an successful somebody but why does she feel as if something is missing? Her life seeks reason to her existence and she doesn't want to be like this but she just is. She is just like that and she can't change it but she can help it with the support of her friends and family. DEPRESSION/BIPOLAR WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... This is a kind of serious story that I am dedicating to someone that I knew very dearly. I am not going to say who they are but she was an amazing female who shone a light in everyone's life. She's not dead but she moved away for a while and I miss her a lot. When she comes back, she promises to take me and our friends out for a girls' day. I am currently counting down the days into the year 2018.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock so let's get some ice cream and cry about it. I also do not know much about Bipolar or depression but I have known people who suffer from both.**

 **This story is a dedication and if you are experiencing from either Bipolar or depression, I hope that life gets easier for you and know that I am by your side xx**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

A stage crew man made his way over to me, helping me attach a microphone to the lapel of my shirt. "So when Chloe calls for you to come up, you enter from the left and take a seat on the left." he instructed, patting my lapel as he finished.

"Okay, thanks." I breathed out, wiping my sweaty palms on my Calvin Klein jeans as the crew member walked away. I turned when I felt a presence beside me.

"You'll do great. Just tell the world your story and how you battled with your demons." Mitchie whispered, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I cocked my head in her direction. "What about you, Miss I-Cut-My-Wrists-and-Suffered-From-Bulimia?" I whispered back. Mitchie only smiled.

"You know I can't spread stuff like that. I have younger fans." Mitchie replied.

Nodding, I agreed with her. "Thanks for being here. Nate promised that he would come but something obviously came up." I sighed. Connect 3 had recently started working with a pair of artists that were sisters. No surprise when Nate and Shane had both dated one.

"He loves you. Don't worry about Charli and Cherri." Mitchie mumbled, obviously thinking about Cherri and Shane.

"How can he love me? I am a depressed, Bipolar, unattractive girl." I sighed, sitting down on a couch near the buffet table.

Mitchie sat beside me, putting her sunglasses on. She always did this lately when she wanted to be serious and didn't have her reading glasses nearby. "I beg to differ, Caitlyn Gellar. Your face is plastered all over the world on billboards, album covers, movie shots and the likes! You're better than Dana and Charli put together. You're an successful singer, actress and dancer and Nate loves you for you. He was even the first one to know about your depression and Bipolar yet he stayed with you for all these years."

"But we only started dating last year." I pointed out.

"He was with Olivia for quite a while and maybe he didn't see you how you saw him until recently but even when he was with other girls, he loved you. He needed you by his side at concerts, interviews and awards ceremonies. You are his constant and if you were to think that you weren't then... why are you with him?"

"Because I love him."

"Exactly. And he loves you. Now get your ass up there and tell everyone how hard it is to have such a public life and struggle with your demons."

I was about to cry from happiness but I settled for a tight hug. "I love you, Mitchie."

"Love you too, Caitlyn."

" _Introducing the one and only, Caitlyn Gellar!_ " Chloe Evergreen announced, making me quickly stand up and walk model-like on the stage as the audience applauded. I hugged Chloe and she whispered words of encouragement in my ear before we broke away and sat in our seats. Mine's the left.

"Thank you for having me on your show, Chloe." I thanked her. Chloe Evergreen was a talk show host who mainly focused on the dark secrets and struggles of celebrities. Occasionally she would have normal people tell give their own testimonies but I had personally asked to be featured in today's episode on how to deal with Bipolar and depression. Chloe, being 37 and having suffered from depression herself, had started this show and quickly rose to fame. She was now one of my closest friends.

Chloe smiled at me, her eyes twinkling in acceptance. "No, thank you for coming on. I know it's hard to admit to these kind of things that you wouldn't normally want people knowing." she said gently.

"Well, I just want my fans to know the real me. And to also tell anyone out there who suffers what I am currently suffering from that things do get better and yeah, you have good days and bad days."

Chloe sighed blissfully. "You're so young as well, my love. You're only twenty-two."

"I'll be twenty-three soon." I smiled, making everyone cheer.

"You've been in a relationship with Nate Gray from Connect 3 since last year, right?"

I nodded. "Right. And he's been there throughout my struggles for as long as I can remember. We've known each other for twenty years now."

"That's a long time! I'm glad you have the support of him and other celebrities out there and as well as your family. How did your parents take the news that you had Bipolar?"

I gulped. It ran in my mother's side and it was one of the reasons why hers and my father's marriage failed fourteen years ago but they had moved on since then. "My mom was absolutely shocked. She herself has Bipolar and she didn't want me nor my siblings to suffer from what she had. She's an actress so her life has pretty much been plastered on the media and she dealt with it pretty well. I want to be like her. She has come to terms that we're going through the same thing and we are closer than ever. My dad on the other hand was..." I sighed. "He didn't take it too well because his marriage to my mother failed because of this illness so he was afraid that in the process, he would lose me." I whispered.

"Are you okay now?"

I shrugged and nodded. "I guess. He too has come to terms with it and it's still an ice-breaker in our family."

Chloe smiled, placing a hand on my knee. "I'm happy that your family are supporting you. Who have you brought along today with you?"

I grinned. "My best friend, Mitchie Torres." I turned to the direction of the excited audience.

"As in the singer, Mitchie Torres?" Chloe gasped as Mitchie briefly waved as the camera pointed on her behind the scenes. "Well God Bless her for being her and being such a good friend. Okay, this might get too personal but when did you last have a major depression spell?"

My breathed hitched in my throat and I could see Mitchie holding her own breath from the corner of my eye. Chloe subtly shook her head and placed her hand on my knee again.

"Should we move on-"

"No." I found myself saying as soon as I could breathe. Mitchie stared on, her fingers gripping her necklace. "I was thirteen so this was nearly ten years ago. I, uh... I wasn't feeling too happy. Nate wasn't there and I felt that I couldn't really talk to my sister since she was twenty years old, nor my brother because he didn't understand what I was going through and the only person who could understand was my mom who was busy filming a new movie so I went up to the roof of our three-storey home in California and I..." I took a shaky breath as Chloe handed me a glass of water. I took my time, sipping as I blinked tears away. "I jumped."

There were gasps around the room as it was stunned into silence. "You-you jumped?" Chloe asked gently.

I nodded. "I had the intention of killing myself. I only succeeded in a broken arm and a broken leg. My mom... I would never forget the day my mom yelled at me whilst crying. She was so angry yet so caring as he arms hugged me tight as if I was going to disappear. Then, I realised that I had to get better otherwise I would be the death of my mother."

Chloe bit her lip. "Oh my God. Have you had any, uh, Bipolar spells recently?"

I nodded. Chloe had allowed Mitchie to sit beside me on the couch and hold my hand. I gripped it for dear life. "It was three months ago. I hadn't seen Nate in almost five months and the calls weren't enough. Mitchie and I had gotten into a stupid argument and she was ignoring me. Since we live together in an apartment, we can't really avoid each other so she went to stay with her parents for a while." I took a deep breath as Mitchie gripped my hand. "I had no one to talk to when in reality I did. My sister lives ten minutes away but yet I didn't want to call her up because she was with her family. My brother was in London promoting his band's new album and Mitchie and I weren't on speaking terms. I could have called my mom or Nate but they were both out of the country and unable to console me. So eventually, I decided on a nice hot bath to take away the pain for a while. But I found myself turning on the shower, taking my shoes off and going into the bathtub with my clothes on. I just sat there, crying and I didn't know what was happening to me. I kept repeating that I was 'normal' and 'okay' and everything was 'going to be alright'. I didn't think there was anything wrong with me. I wasn't the problem." I felt my throat close up as tears started slipping down my cheeks. Times like this, I wished Nate was her and not busy. I started full on sobbing as Mitchie hugged me tightly and Chloe gave me tissues. I listened and calmed to Mitchie's soothing whispers of sweet things. When I had calmed down, I wiped my eyes. "Mitchie forgot something and came home to find me. When I didn't acknowledge her, she called my sister who asked if I was taking my meds, if I was hurt... That was the first time I scared Mitchie and that brought us even closer together and enough to forgive each other for the stupid argument we had."

Mitchie quickly butted in so I could have time to control my emotions. "I knew of Caitlyn's illnesses when we met. She was always happy or normal but seeing her like that, like a child, I freaked out and I hoped that I hadn't caused her to breakdown. When Cornelia was talking to her, she wouldn't answer she would just rock back and forth saying that she was 'okay', 'normal' and I, myself, started crying. I love her like a sister and I never want to lose her. I just kept thinking that what if she was going to be like this forever? Would we have to send her somewhere to sort her out? I would never ever want to lose her so I just did as I was told to make Caitlyn better. I even apologised first and I didn't care because I meant my apology and I wanted my best friend back."

"So," Chloe gulped, sniffing as she wiped her eyes. "Would you say that being Bipolar and having depression has brought you closer to your friends and family?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I was glad when Mitchie did for me. "Caitlyn still has little moments when she's frantic and hyper but we're closer than ever because only someone you love and know can experience stuff like that with you, you know? Now, every morning when I have my vitamins, she has her meds and we both take them at the same time as if we're doing shots. We even link out arms and after we would be giggling like little schoolgirls. We understand each other."

"Do you ever forget taking your meds?"

"I think that day when I had my breakdown, I had forgotten. I hadn't been feeling too well and I had been pushed to the limit with getting a song out, working on my album and filming a new movie so that day I had forgotten and my friends had been commenting that I was hyper, drained and acting strange. I obviously didn't want to admit it but I knew that they were freaking out because I was never like that and I always took my meds not caring who saw me within my friend group. I don't forget taking them except from that one time but I stop when I'm either testing new meds out or when I am unwell like when I have a cold or flu."

Chloe nodded, smiling. "Right, this new song is to do with your struggle. It's on your new and true album, Bipolar Queen."

"Yeah, 'Good For You' is a bit about myself and my relationship with Nate. I _do_ want to be good enough for him and sometimes I wish I wasn't ill but Nate always comforts me because he too is not 'normal' as we put it. He has diabetes and it's real and it's hard for him to get by and when we are together, we remind each other to take our meds, insulin etc. We're good for each other but me being mentally unstable as some would put it, I want to be good for _him_ because he's good for _me_. We both have our off days and our on days and we are always there for each other no matter what. This song, also being about myself, is how I see myself. My doctor is always telling me that I should say good things about myself so that's where 'normal' and 'okay' come into place because that's the words I would use when I'm having a Bipolar meltdown. I would say I'm '14 carats' and a 'marquise diamond' so I feel good about myself."

"Well you're going to sing it for us after the break, aren't you?"

I giggled, nodding.

"Well that's it for now, join me with Caitlyn Gellar and Mitchie Torres, after the break.

"And... cut!"

Chloe immediately hugged me, whispering things into my ear. "You're a diamond. You shine brighter than anyone I have met on this show."

I smiled as we pulled away. "Thank you, Chloe."

"No, thank you." Chloe smiled, kissing my cheek. "Also, Mitchie Torres... thank you for being here with her. Will you ever share your story?"

Our eyes widened. "I-No-How?"

"That photo and the caption 'gummy bracelets are a bitch'? I can see through it. I was like you, Mitchie."

"I can't anyway. I have younger fans and it's the parents who buy the tickets."

Chloe nodded. "I understand. But both of you along with your men and your families can join me at my villa in Spain on a 'find yourself' journey."

"I would love to but I kind have made one for myself in Hawaii." I said. "I'm going to surf a large wave in honour of my recently passed grandmother and myself from not going into a dark place and becoming depressed."

"Good on you, my love." Chloe smiled. "Will anyone join you?"

"No. I will travel the ocean myself and surf the wave on my own as well as leave flowers for my nana."

Mitchie stepped in. "We would see her off for her journey of three days."

"Well I wish you all the best." Chloe said, taking her seat again as the stage hand counted down from three. "And we're back again with Caitlyn about to sing her new song sans her featuring artist."

I stood up and made my way to the microphone on the side stage and closed my eyes as the opening beats started.

 ** _I'm on my 14 carats_**

 ** _I'm 14 carat_**

 ** _Doing it up like Midas, mhm_**

 ** _Now you say I got a touch_**

 ** _So good, so good_**

 ** _Make you never wanna leave_**

 ** _So don't, so don't_**

 ** _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_**

 ** _Do my hair up real, real nice_**

 ** _And syncopate my skin to your heart beating_**

 ** _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_**

 ** _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_**

 ** _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_**

 ** _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_**

 ** _And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_**

 ** _I'm on my marquise diamonds_**

 ** _I'm a marquise diamond_**

 ** _Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm_**

 ** _You say I give it to you hard_**

 ** _So bad, so bad_**

 ** _Make you never wanna leave_**

 ** _I won't, I won't_**

 ** _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_**

 ** _Do my hair up real, real nice_**

 ** _And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing_**

 ** _'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_**

 ** _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_**

 ** _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_**

 ** _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_**

 ** _And still look good for you, good for you,_**

 ** _Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah..._**

 ** _Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah, mhm..._**

 ** _Trust me, I can take you there_**

 ** _Trust me, I can take you there_**

 ** _Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I_**

I took a deep breath as the instrumental part took over my swaying body. I smiled slightly at everyone dancing and bopping their heads to the music.

My smiled widened when I saw Connect 3 sneak in and watch.

I closed my eyes for the final chorus and gripped the microphone tightly.

 ** _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_**

 ** _Baby let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh_**

 ** _Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_**

 ** _Leave this dress a mess on the floor_**

 ** _And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, ah..._**

I opened my eyes and smiled.

 ** _Uh-huh, uh-huh..._**

 ** _Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I_**

I grinned as everyone applauded, Chloe and Mitchie in a joint-lead at applauding the hardest. I mouthed to Mitchie who turned and grinned before turning back to me with a thumbs up.

"That was absolutely amazing, don't you agree, guys?!" Chloe asked, making the audience scream louder and me giggle. Chloe and Mitchie joined me on stage. "I want to thank the wonderful Caitlyn Gellar was telling her story today and I want to thank Mitchie Torres for supporting her throughout this. I have been Chloe Evergreen and this has been The Evergreen Truths. Thanks for watching and good day!"

"Cut!"

I rushed over to the boys with Chloe and Mitchie following and I launched myself at Nate. "I thought you couldn't come!"

"I wanted to surprise you." he said, kissing me.

"Surprise, I was." I smiled, leaving his arms to hug Shane and Jason. "Thanks for coming guys."

"We had to support you. It wasn't easy." Jason said, hugging me tightly. "We heard the whole interview. Did you really have a meltdown because of an argument with Mitchie?"

I nodded, biting the inside of my mouth. "We didn't want to alarm you guys but Nate did find out." Mitchie said for me.

"Connect 3! Pleasure to have you here." Chloe announced, shaking their hands. I looked at her and she nodded, accepting my thanks. I just wanted to stop talking about my illness for once.

"Sorry we aren't interesting enough to be on your show." Shane said, making everyone laugh.

Nate blushed. "I could come on, in the near future?" Nate said, looking at me as he put an arm around my waist. "Having Caitlyn tell everyone how she's getting through makes me want to tell everyone how I am coping being diabetic. I have before but that was when I was fifteen. I think I need to renew that story a little."

Chloe grinned. "I would love to have you on. Whenever you're free, I can slot you in."

"Thanks." Nate said, pulling me into his side. "Now if you guys don't mind, Caitlyn and I have to meet up with her mom and her fiancé to talk wedding plans."

I groaned. "Why did she put me and Cornelia as joint-maid of honour?" I asked as my friends laughed to my displeasure.

"I can't wait to see Caitlyn in orange!" Shane said.

"It doesn't go with her complexion." Mitchie stated to Chloe who laughed.

"I feel sorry for the bridesmaids. They wear peach!" Jason said. "In Summer!"

We all gasped dramatically. "Major fashion faux pas!" Chloe pointed out.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled. "Well, thanks again for having me on your show." I said, hugging Chloe.

"Do come back and visit me!"

I smiled, nodding. "Of course."

As we got into Nate's car since the guys all arrived separately due to doing different things, Nate turned to me. "Are you okay?"

"Better than I'll ever be." I whispered, smiling to him. "I sometimes hate being like this."

"But who would I call my beautiful Bipolar Queen?" Nate asked gently, making me blush bashfully. "I know it's weird and makes you insecure but think about Bipolar being blue. You're cold yet stunningly beautiful."

I could see where he was going and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Caity." Nate replied, kissing me.

* * *

 **Some of these events did really happen to my friend. She has given me full permission to use them in this fanfiction. Please, please do take other people into consideration and stay strong guys!**

 **Bex xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter for you guys! By the way, I always pictured Robert Gray, the guys' dad in this story and my other stories, as Robert Downey Jr because let's face it... the guy's awesome!**

* * *

When we had finished helping my mom plan her million dollar wedding, Nate and I went over to his apartment which he shared with Shane since Jason had gotten married the year before to a beautiful Latina named Daniella.

"Sorry about the mess," Nate sighed, moving clothes off the couch. "Since my parents got divorced, my dad has been staying with us and Felix comes over occasionally too."

I smiled, shaking my head and placing my hands on his shoulders to push him to sit. "It's okay. Remember that mine and Mitchie's apartment looks like a wreck?" I asked, making him smile.

"Oh yeah, did a tornado only attack your place?" he joked, pulling me down to his lap.

I straddled him instead and nibbled on his neck. He jolted moving out of my reach. What is it?" I asked, undoing my buttons on my blouse.

"I, uh... what if my dad or Shane comes back?" Nate stumbled, trying to get me off his lap.

I tried not to look disheartened as I got off his lap and buttoned my shirt up. "Nate...," This had been the fourth time he had rejected sex from me and to be honest I was insulted. Last year when he was with Olivia, the headlines were that he didn't want to stay pure and that he wanted to revoke his promise and the next day, he and Olivia had a different glow about them. We have been together for nearly a year and he has never once slept with me.

"Do you want something to drink?" Nate quickly asked, getting up. He knew I was about to call him out.

I stood up, following him into the kitchen l. "No, I don't." I snapped. "Is there something wrong with me, Nate?"

"What do you mean?" he casually asked, leaning against the counter and facing me.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I'm Bipolar not stupid, Nate. I can tell when you don't want to have sex with me. Is it because I have Bipolar? Do you think that I can't handle my emotions? Or-or feel?"

I sighed when he stayed silent and stared at the floor.

"I'm going home and don't even bother calling." With that, I grabbed my jacket and bag and left. I hailed for a cab and got in, telling the driver an address a street from mine. I couldn't believe that he was all up for having sex with Olivia but not me. Maybe we weren't compatible. Maybe I forced and willed him to love me since I'd loved him since I was fifteen.

I realised my cheeks were wet when I got off at my stop. I cursed when it started to rain and bit my lip hard as if to say that my mood caused the current weather choice.

Banging on my apartment door, it opened and Mitchie quickly let me in, wrapping her arms around me. I had stayed silent for thirty minutes and I felt myself needing to explode.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll have a bottle of Chardonnay and a movie set up for you, okay?" Mitchie asked, leading me to my room.

At times like this, I loved that Mitchie was another go-to person for me. She understood when I was willing to talk and understood when I was willing to be alone. She handed me two towels and my pyjamas before closing the door behind her.

I took a shaky breath as I turned my phone off and started to strip my wet clothes off my body, putting them one by one into the hamper. When I was done, I turned the shower on and stared at my reflection.

"I'm okay... I'm normal..." I whispered, sniffing. Taking a deep breath, I stood under the shower and let the water wash all the pain and dirt away. "I'm going to be just fine."

...

"You okay?" Mitchie asked as I left my bedroom in my pyjamas, my hair still wet and curly from my shower.

"I'm _fine._ " I replied, sitting down and pouring myself a glass of wine. Join me."

Mitchie smiled gently. "I would love to, babe but I have a early morning interview"

I turned to the clock on top of the TV. It was 11PM. "Goodnight."

Mitchie nodded, hugging me before heading to her room. She stopped and turned to me. "Goodnight. And when you want to talk, just wake me up or text me."

I nodded, smiling as she finally went inside her room, closing the door behind her. I turned the TV on and saw that Mitchie had already set up my movie. I turned my phone one and saw that I had missed calls from Nate and Shane.

I ended up watching The Notebook which was Nate's favourite romance movie. Why did Mitchie choose this? I downed my glass and poured another, and another and another until the movie was just a roll of endless credits and I was close to passing out on the couch.

I felt myself feel sick and I heaved myself off the couch and rushed as fast as I could to the family bathroom to throw up in the toilet. I started sobbing as I held my chest, leaning against the bathtub.

I heard movement and the sound of footsteps out the door and Mitchie appeared in the doorway, rushing down to me. "Caitlyn? What's wrong?"

"Why-why doesn't he love me?" I asked, hiccuping.

Mitchie sighed, shrugging. "You're drunk. Let's... let's get you to bed."

"I'm-I'm not tired!" I yelled, taking my arms from her. "Nate... he uh..."

"What did he do? What did he say?" Mitchie asked, sitting beside me.

I shook my head, crying. "Remember last year when he used to tell us that he and Olivia had sex?"

"He rejected you, didn't he?" Mitchie asked sympathetically.

"I'm not ill. He can sleep with me, right?" I asked. She stayed silent. "We haven't even slept together. Every time I throw myself at him, he-he rejects me! Every time on tour, we sleep in separate beds. I am sick of the way he thinks he can treat me. He's okay with us kissing and making out and stuff but he's never one for PDA with me or just spooning. I hate him and I want to break up with him."

"Cait... you can't just break up with him because he isn't... sexually attracted to you..." Mitchie winced.

"You chose your words carefully." I remarked, glaring at her. "All these things that I crave from him, he's done to his exes. Why the hell am I different? Is it because I am Bipolar? If that's the reason then that's just low and degrading and-and insulting."

I was sick of being treated like I was nothing to him. The way he jerked from me when I just simply kissed his neck shocked me.

I heard a phone ring and we both stared out the door at my buzzing phone on the coffee table. "It's fucking 1AM in the morning. Who's calling?" Mitchie mumbled, getting up. I followed her, clutching my stomach. "It's Nate." she stated, folding her arms.

I shook my head and picked my phone up, declining the call. "I'll... I'll end things with him in the morning. I'm not... I don't want to think about him now."

We both groaned when there was a knock on the door. Mitchie opened it and Nate came in followed by his two very tired brother and father.

"What the hell guys? I have a interview in five hours and Caitlyn really doesn't need all this at the moment." Mitchie said, leading me to my room.

"Caity..." Nate sighed. We both stopped, turning to face him. I realised that he had chocolates, a teddy bear and a bunch of roses in his arms. "I know it's late but... I just couldn't wait."

I didn't need this. I didn't want this. "What do you want, Nate?"

Mitchie stepped in front of me. "Don't degrade my best friend otherwise you'll rue the day you were born." she warned. "Now, I want to go to bed. Shane, do feel free to join me. Mr Gray, there's a guest bedroom in the west wing. I have a feeling that Caitlyn and Nate need to talk things out."

Shane nodded and followed Mitchie into her bedroom as Mr Gray groggily went into a room, taking off his leather jacket.

"Your dad's going through a mid-life crisis, huh?" I mumbled, sitting down on the couch and pouring Nate a glass of wine.

He placed the items beside me and took the glass, smiling. "He's always been like that." he said. "Leather jackets and sports cars... he's glad he and my mom divorced so that he could live his dream."

"Of being a bachelor?" I asked, shuffling down the couch to let him sit down.

"He always was. He never wanted to settle down and have kids. That's why my mother's his third wife. I'm surprised he has five kids and was married for thirty years."

"He's 55 now, huh?" I asked. Nate nodded. "My dad's on his third wife. He has a son from his first marriage then when he married my mom, Cornelia, Jesse and me came out of that marriage but they didn't work out. He has a thirteen year old daughter with his current wife. My dad's 57 and had Andrew when he was 23."

"He too has five kids. Wow." Nate said, sipping from his wine. "Let's talk about us now. Look, I never meant to treat you like I have been doing lately. I've just been nervous and scared."

"Why?"

"I... I regret giving my virginity to Olivia. I was young and desperate. But now I have you..." I saw as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box, getting down on one knee. "I wanted for you to stay pure until our wedding night." he whispered as tears slipped down my cheeks. "Caitlyn... I've known you for twenty years and to be truthfully honest to you... I have loved you for fifteen."

"Nate-" My voice broke as he shushed me.

"Just hear me out, okay?" he begged. "I know I have a way with words but for days even months... I have tried to come up with the best way to propose to you. I haven't even told anybody about this. Okay, maybe except your mom because I had followed her to get her ring refitted but I wanted this to be private and intimate."

"Oh, Nate..." I whispered.

"I need you, I want you and you have no idea how much it killed me to refrain myself from taking you. All those photo shoots, beach trips and the lot, I was desperate for you. To show you how much you meant to me. Sometimes I even found myself craving for your taste, your touch, your smell..."

"Shut up and propose to me already." I laughed lightly.

Nate blushed, actually blushed. "Will you marry me?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, grinning as he slipped the ring on my finger. "Yes." I finally whispered. I kissed him and accepted his arms pulling me closer to him. "Next time, don't be hostile."

"Oh my gosh, I won't." Nate promised, his lips and teeth trailing down my neck. "You have to sleep."

"I'm drunk." I realised.

"You are." Nate said, pulling away. He downed his wine and took the empty bottle and wine glass into the kitchen. "By the way, those are for you if you didn't realised."

I giggled, cuddling the teddy bear. I put the flowers in a vase and filled it with water before taking the teddy and the chocolate with me to my bedroom. I turned back and faced Nate. "Follow me, fiancé" I grinned, going into my room. I tried to not giggle when his hands squeezed my waist and lifted me up, throwing me on my bed.

...

The next evening, I was at an engagement party. My mother's to be exact. My father, step-mother, Mitchie, her family and the Grays attended since our families were pretty close.

Although the attention was mainly on my mom and her fiancé, she allowed Nate and I to announce our engagement. Mitchie, Shane and Robert had found out in the morning after spotting my finger and Nate and I acting especially close.

I tried not to react when Nate slipped an arm around my waist, very close to my pelvis. "Amore mio, you better keep your hands on the north side of the equator otherwise someone's going to get ideas."

"Put your ring on." Nate smirked, leaving me to talk with my brother. I rolled my eyes playfully and reached into my clutch, putting my rock on. It felt comfortable like it belonged on my finger.

I turned around when somebody started to clink a wine glass with a fork. "Excuse me?" Mom called out. Everyone immediately hushed and she smiled, wrapping an around around Terrence's waist. "I just want to thank you all for attending my engagement party. I never thought that I would find another man after my first marriage. My first marriage gave me three beautiful children," We smiled bashfully at our mother. "And now my second marriage will give me three beautiful step-children. I just want to thank Terrence for being there for me and for being a new light in my life. I also want to thank my children for being so understanding and supportive of my decisions and life choices and also for being accepting of the Colemans. Now, I believe that my daughter has something to announce."

I made my way over to my mom and Nate stood beside me. "I," I turned to face Nate. " _We_ are getting married." I grinned. There were gasps and squeals around the room as my our families congratulated us.

"Great. Another wedding to plan." Cornelia said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, we want a long engagement." Nate assured her. I nodded, smiling. "How does it feel to be thirty?" Ah, the snide remarks starts now.

Cornelia smiled, flicking her 'bronde' hair over her shoulders. "How does it feel to be a dickhead?" With that she walked off and went to talk to her children.

"When we get married, you better start getting along with my sister." I warned him. Nate whined and pouted a little.

"She's always been a bitch to me. Remember when we were twelve and she broke my bike by running over it with her new convertible? She blamed it on me saying that I left my bike in the way. She was at _my_ house."

I giggled, kissing his cheek. "And she bought you a new one."

"After convincing from Tim who witness the whole thing. I can't believe he would marry such a-"

"Uncle Nate!" Cornelia's eight year old daughter called out, hugging his legs.

"Bitch." he mouthed to me. "Stephanie, hey! Aren't you forgetting somebody though?"

Stephanie turned to me, hugging my waist. "Aunty Caitlyn!"

"Hey there, Trouble." I smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Your ring is pretty. He chose well." she commented, running off.

I smiled. "Did you hear that? You chose well." I said, looking at the sapphire princess cut diamond.

"Of course I did." Nate stated, kissing my cheek.

...

"Well, Caitlyn," Jack Turrell - the president of Heat Records - started. "After your story last week, the sales of your album has increased drastically. We have sold millions of hard-copy and online albums just within two days."

I smiled and blushed. "Thanks. After this album, I want to focus on my acting career for a while."

"I know, I know." Jack waved me off. "But Miss Gellar... This album selling means a Bipolar Queen Tour. I know that you have that big movie coming up with that guy, what's-his-face, but this is sold-out concerts we're talking about here, my darling."

"His name is Sebastian Taylor and he's a great guy. Plus, I have been focusing on music for years now. I've come back from a tour just five months ago."

"But that was your Dragon Tour. This Bipolar Queen tour will put you further on the spot. You can even top your boyfriend and your friend and put Heat Records up there at number 1. You are our best-selling artist and it would be a shame not to use it to our advantage."

I knew that signing on to a record label in competition to my friends was a mistake but I wanted people to know that I wasn't using Mitchie, Shane, Jason and especially Nate to become famous. I had my parents for that.

"Look, I don't want to be the link to this rivalry between Heat and Lava. And I've been meaning to tell you this... Nate and I are engaged."

"Great, a Romeo and Juliet is just what we need to boost up sales!" Jack said sarcastically. I stared at him, sadly. He sighed and tilted his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about your future here at Heat. I want the best for my best okay?"

I nodded. "I'll do the tour and I'll somehow fit the movie shooting."

"Thank you, Caitlyn, the tour will start in a month. And congratulations. I'm sure you and Nate have a fruitful future ahead of you."

I smiled, standing up. "Thanks for meeting up with me."

I left and got into my waiting car. "Grays' apartment, please."

My driver nodded and started driving towards Nate's apartment. I quickly sent a text to him saying that I'll be there. When I arrived I walked down the hall but quickly hid when I saw Charli Bellinger exit the apartment, kissing Nate's cheek.

"Thanks for the help. And tell that little girlfriend of yours that her new album is epic!" She walked off and I pressed myself closer to the wall and saw her walk past. I quickly headed the way she came from and knocked on the door.

It later opened to Robert. "Oh, Caitlyn! Come in." I entered, closing the door behind me. I spotted Nate in the kitchen, pouring a glass of orange juice for himself.

"Hey. I just bumped into Charli." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind.

He took a sip of his juice. "She needed help on a new song based on her sister."

"Cherri?"

"No, Christina, their big sister. She's sick at the moment." Nate explained as I unwrapped my arms and went to sit down on a stool. "So what did Jack Turrell want?"

I sighed. "I'll be going on tour next month." I said, leaning back. "He wants to add more fire to the rivalry between Heat and Lava."

"So basically, he wants you and me against each other?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." I smirked.


End file.
